Amnesia
by Keyci
Summary: Despiertas confundida y sin recordar nada... donde estas?
1. Chapter 1

Titulo : Amnesia

Personajes: Personajes x lectora

Genero: Misterio, intento de Humor, Drama, intento de Romance.

Advertencias: No recuerdas nada XD

Autor: Keyci : yo

* * *

No recuerdas nada absolutamente nada…

Solo tienes ese recuerdo que estas en el hospital personas que no recuerdas gritándote que sigas viviendo… luego borroso y una gran y profunda obscuridad se apodera de ti, no te incomoda esa oscuridad por algún motivo, después de eso despertaste en una cama muy calientita rodeada de bellas telas de tu color favorito y muchas almudadas.

No tienes idea si fue un sueño o fue real.

Se escucha un ligero golpeteo en la puerta y una voz aguda llamándote.

-Señorita (T/N) ya se levanto? el desayuno esta servido para que baje- dicho esto se fue.

Te levantas y miras alrededor no recuerdas nada de lo que esta hay, vas directo al closet y lo abres lo primero que se ve es una enorme espejo en la puerta de este miras tu reflejo ves que traes puesto un camisón para dormir morado con unos cuantos encajes y unas calcetas negras mas arriba de la rodilla y tu cabello que parecías que te peleaste con un gato.

Te cambias, te pones un vestido de tipo blusa con cuello de cuadrado y mangas abombadas una mano arriba de la rodilla color gris con negro y unas calcetas negras cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla y unos botines grises de gamuza con un poco de tacón, solo peinaste tu cabello y te pusiste una diadema de color café.

Antes de abrir la puerta había un calendario pegado a esta y tenía el dia que era ese al parecer era sábado y no tenia marcado nada, así que decidiste salir dispuesta encontrar el comedor.

No tenias nada pasando por tu mente absolutamente nada no pensabas, tampoco savias donde estaba el comedor pero tu cuerpo tenía el control.

Bajaste unas enormes escaleras y distes vuelta como si supieras el camino ahí estaba el comedor muy elegante con muchas personas sentadas que no logras reconocer la mayoría son hombres.

Ves a una chica de pelo morado con perche asiendo señas para que te sientes con ella, le haces caso y vas como si nada.

Empiezas a tener nervios con cada paso que das al comedor pero tratas de disimularlo, llegando le das una pequeña sonrisa insegura que por lo suerte ella no nota: te sientas en la silla sin decir una palabra.

Mirando un punto en el aire que te quedas ida por unos segundos, tratando de recordar quienes son esas personas, hasta que el ruido te desconcentra.

En el comedor se escucha y se ve de todo, gritos, peleas, luchas, miradas de odio.

Hasta que entra EL un joven que calculas unos 18 años de pelo castaño ojos del mismo color con un aura calmante pero firme a su alrededor y todos se callan se acomodan en su asientos como bien portados.

-Que raro de ti (T/N) no has cayado a todos como acostumbras –'te dice una varonil y suave voz.

Volteas a la dirección que proviene la vos y ves al joven de ojos chocolate hablarte con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Y rápido piensas en una escusa creíble.

-Solo -'haces una pequeña pausa y continuas'- he estado pensando –'es lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir al parecer.

-Has estado muy pensativa des de ayer –'te vuelve a decir, y tu solo asientes.

Nadie dijo nada en todo el desayuno solo una que otra pelea con un niño de no más de 10 años de edad diciendo Bakadera y un peli/gris? diciendo baca estúpida al niño y miradas asesinas por parte de un chico con peinado muy chistoso y un pelinegro con aura amenazante al otro extremo de la mesa muy alejado de los demás.

Como y todos acaban se van despidiendo y salen del comedor.

Ya vas en tú último bocado de desayuno.

Ya venía la sirvienta por tu plato y te ibas a levantar de tu asiento, y se escucha esa agradable voz otra vez.

-Podrías acompañarme a mi oficina por favor –'dice parándose de su asiento y tu solo asientes y lo acompañas te quedas a tras siguiéndolo.

Llegan a su oficina y tomas asiento delante el escritorio y el se sienta en esa silla tras el escritorio.

Tu solo miras la nada pensativa tratando de recordar algo que no sabes, ninguna cara se te hace conocida pero el sientes que los conoces.

-hay, algo que te moleste? –'pregunto con un tono de preocupación en su voz y rostro.

Lo miras unos segundos.

-Es –'haces una pausa no sabes si continuar o no' –Es que no recuerdo nada –'Lo sueltas con los ojos cerrados y agarrando la tela del vestido.

El solo abre asombrado los ojo y antes de que dijera algo se abren de golpe las puertas.

Continuara…

* * *

Que tal?

Esta buena para una historia de personaje x lector?

Merezco Reviews? Criticas? Amenazas de muerte?

Nos leemos. Bye! Arrivederci! Sayonara!

Sígueme en Twitter MisakiKey


	2. Chapter 2

(T/N) – Tu Nombre

_Sueños y pensamientos_

* * *

El, solo abre asombrado los ojo y antes de que dijera algo se abren de golpe las puertas.

-¡Hermanito! –'Exclamó un rubio entrando a la oficina yendo directamente a abrazar al castaño.

—Grr —'Miraste gruñir un peli/gris entrando tras el rubio junto con un hombre mayor con bigote' —Maldito potro te dije que esperaras mientras le hablaba a Juudaime –'dijo molesto el peli/gris'

Solo esperabas sentada, con los ojos serrados alguna palabra del castaño; pero eso nunca llego en cambio entro un rubio gritando hermanito y abrazando al castaño, te sorprendiste por el ruido que hiso al entrar y te quedaste viendo la escena con una pequeña gota de sudor.

—D-Dino-san que haces aquí? —'pregunto el castaño tartamudeando al principio por el asombro de este y porque lo estaba apretando.

—Solo biné a visitar a mi lindo hermanito —'dijo Dino con una gran alegría y una sonrisa en su rostro soltando al castaño.

Tu solo miraste esa escena con una gota de sudor en la sien.

El rubio se percato de tu presencia y volteó asía dónde estabas sentada.

—(T/N)-Chan! —'exclamo este yendo asía ti con los brazos abiertos'—hace mucho que no te veía —'dijo yendo asía ti a abrazarte,

—Espera! Dino-san —'lo quería detener antes de que llegara a abrazarte, pero muy tarde, te tenia aprisionada contra sus brazos, dándote un gran abrazo de oso.

Tu solo te degastes que te abrazara, y te dio un beso en la mejilla por ese acto te sonrojaste, no lo notaron, te soltó pero todavía seguía abrazándote tiernamente por los hombros.

—Que pasa Tsuna? —'pregunto dudoso mirándolo con esa hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro todavía abrasándote por la espalda con sus brazos rodeándote los hombros.

—E-etto… Dino-san, es que ella no se siente bien —'le contesto, y como es un muy mal mentiroso, Dino dudo un poco.

Sabias que era un tema delicado de tu memoria aunque no los recordaras nada sabias que estabas en confianza y en aprietos tal vez… pero sentías confianza con ese castaño de ojos cafés, pero lo malo es que se notaba que estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que no te sentías bien.

—Eso es cierto (T/N)-Chan? —'Te pregunto dudoso, no sabías que decirle a sí que rogaste por que tus mentiras se escucharán reales.

Inmediatamente pusiste una pequeña cara de dolor cuando ibas hablar,

—si, solo me duele la garganta, nada grave…Dino —'le respondiste con el seño ligeramente fruncido señal que te dolía la garganta.

Te creyeron.

—Hayato-kun, llévala a su habitación por favor, le dices a Chrome-chan que si puede venir

—'le dijo Tsuna al peli/gris y luego te miro'—Luego hablamos (T/N) — 'tú solo asentiste Dino te soltó.

—Si Juudaime yo le digo —'dijo el peli/gris saliendo de la oficina.

—Recuperarte (T/N)-chan, —'dijo Dino muy alegre y salieron de la oficina.

Valla que eras buna mintiendo.

*_ya había mentido antes y me creyeron?_* Te preguntaste saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

Caminando por los largos pasillos de la mansión siguiendo al peli/gris en dirección de su cuarto no dijiste nada en todo el camino, por miedo de decir algo y que sospechara.

Llegaste y abriste la puerta pero antes de entrar el peli/gris te tomo del bazo, te sorprendiste y lo volteaste a ver.

—Que sucede? —'te pregunto, tu solo lo miraste.

—… —'no respondiste solo te quedaste mirándolo confusa.

—No eres tú desde hace una semana, actúas distante y se te olvidan los nombres más de lo normal, ¿que pasa? —'Te pregunto mirándote a los ojos.

—Solo, me he sentido mal —'Mentiste mirándolo, sete quedo viendo con el seño fruncido te soltó y se fue.

*Espero que me haya creído* pensaste, viéndolo como se iba, entraste y te cambiaste por una piyama larga, que después de tanto buscar en los cajones del sifonier, que se encontraba cerca del pequeño balcón, que estaba cerrado y cubriéndolo por unas gruesas cortinas de color negro.

Te acostaste en la mullida cama de sabanas color vino y cafés.

* * *

_Oscuridad, es lo único que ves, sangre, es lo que logras olfatear._

_No logras pensar nada, no sabes dónde te encuentras._

_Empiezas a ver una luz, y tu visión sebe borrosa, poco a poco logras ver más claro, la escena que veías era horrorosa a unos simples ojos puros, no te afectaba pero te sentías extraña, cuerpos destrozados en todas partes tirados, miraste a tu alrededor._

_Muchas cajas, estaba oscuro, no podías ver mas solo los cuerpos que estaban tirados a tu alrededor desangrados, vistes tu mano, tenias un cuillo estaba manchado de sangre igual que tus ropas escuchaste pasos y vistes una sombra parada enfrente de ti, no distinguías que, pues empezaste a ver borroso y una gran oscuridad apoderándote de ti y te sentías más liviana._

Abriste los ojos de golpe, y vistes unos ojos mirándote.

Continuara…

* * *

Que tal aquí está el segundo cap.

Que les pareció? Quien creen de que pertenezcan esos ojo?

Merezco Reviews? Criticas? Amenazas de muerte?

El chico más votado sospechara siguiente cap?

Nos leemos. Bye! Arrivederci! Sayonara!

Sígueme en twitter MisakiKey


	3. Chapter 3

Abriste los ojos de golpe y vistes unos grandes ojos color verde mirándote.

Pero que… Pensaste hasta que enfocaste bien tu mirada, viendo al mismo niño del comedor.

— (T/N)-Nee, estas sudando — 'Pronuncio el pequeño niño con blusa blanca con manchas negras mirándote con esos grandes ojos verdes.

Parpadeaste poniendo tu mano en la frente comprobando lo que te había dicho el pequeño con cuernos en su cabeza.

—Que…haces aquí… — 'no pudiste terminar la oración por que te interrumpió el pequeño frente a ti.

— (T/N)-nee estas enferma? — 'Te pregunto el pequeño alegándose un poco.

—…Porque lo dices? — 'te incorporaste en la cama.

—Pues porque (T/N)-nee actúa raro — 'te respondió, agarrando tu frente con su manita, para comprobar que no tenias fiebre.

—Lambo! — 'exclamo una niña de trenzas y ojos rasgados, entrado a el cuarto'. —Tsuna-ni dijo que no molestemos a (T/N)-Nee —

Le regaño al niño acercándose a la cama para bajar del colchón al pequeño Lambo.

No tienes idea que sucede con estos dos pequeños pero te da gusto verlos aun que parezca extraño, te sientes un poco relajada así como con un poco de ansiedad, cariño y familiaridad cuando los ves.

* * *

No recuerdas mucho de donde estas, solo ese sueño que se te hace presente desde que te despertaste, te sientes confundida, con miedo y nerviosa; no has parado de sentirte nerviosa des de la mañana, si sabes lo que te gusta y lo que te disgusta pero no recuerdas a las personas que estaban en el comedor a excepción de joven de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, sabes que lo conoces y afirmaste que si se conocen; (bueno eso era obvio si vivías ahí no?). Pero no tienes idea de que haces hay o como actúas normal mente?, des de cuanto se conocen? cuál es tu relación con todos hay? Quiénes son? amigos? Enemigos? rivales? Compañeros? Conocidos? Familia? Esa y más preguntas aparecen en tu cabeza, quien te las va a responder?, no puedes confiar en todos eso estás segura, pero algo en ti te grita que al joven que le avías dicho puedes confiar ciegamente en el. Y eso que actuaste por impulso y miedo.

No tenias idea de cuánto te demoraste pensando aquello que lo pequeños estaban jugando en la cama saltando, con esas enormes sonrisas en su carita saltando en la cama como si fuera trampolín.

La pequeña niña te agarro de la mano y te paro para que saltaras con ellos, y porque no? Saltaste jugando en la cama con ellos, risas eso se oía fuera de tu cuarto, como se divertían pero todo lo bueno siempre llega a su fin…

Se escucho una pequeña carcajada proveniente de la puerta, y los tres voltearon.

Tsuna estaba en la puerta junto a la misma chica de pelo morado y un parche en el ojo, la misma chica que te hablo.

Los niños corrieron de inmediato al Tsuna, dándole un abrazo que el gustoso acepto.

—Vallan con Chrome-chan—'le dijo a los niños y salieron con la chica de pelo morado.

Esperaron que se fuera y empezó hablar.

—Se que no mientes… Chrome-chan ya me avía dicho que actuabas extraña últimamente, a si que vamos hacerte unos estudios, por favor acompáñame—'salieron de tu cuarto y se dirigieron por los largos pasillos de la mansión.

Muchas puertas, uno que otro cuadro con paisajes, mesas con floreros, unas macetas con costilla de Adán(es una planta) en unas esquinas para adornar los rincones y una larga alfombra asiendo juego con las paredes crema y el azulejo, todo eso en lo largo de los pasillos de la mansión (porque no era una mansión chica, claro está)

Se dirigieron a unas puertas que tenía una plaquita de color rojo grabado un "+", entraron a lo que parecía un pequeño hospital y los estaban esperando tres hombres, un hombre con fedora y traje negro, otro con una bata de laboratorio pelo vede y el ultimo con una bata de doctor. Te dijeron que te recostaras un una de esas sillas tipo los que usan los dentistas pero esta tenía un casco con muchos alambres el hombre de pelo verde te puso el casco en la cabeza diciéndote que serraras los ojos y trataras de relajarte, mientras Tsuna hablaba con el hombre de fedora no savias lo que decían pero luego se volteaban a verte disimuladamente.

* * *

Tres hombres hablaban entre ellos mientras a la joven le estaban haciendo estudios, uno de ellos de pelo castaño oscuro y una bata de medio el Dr. Shamal (que lo tenían bien amenazado para que no te hiciera nada); le explicaba a los otros uno de fedora con patillas risadas llamado Reborn y otro de pelo castaño y ojos cafés llamado Tsuna, sobre la pérdida de memoria de (T/N).

—Su cerebro se encuentra bien al parecer el último examen que le asimos salió igual a este. La amnesia podría ser, una lesión en la cabeza, enfermedad o traumas resientes.— 'Explico Shamal viendo una hojas que tenía en sus manos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos

—No es una lesión ni enfermedad mental tampoco traumas —'se acerco Verde acomodándose los lentes.

—Porque lo dices Verde. —'pregunto Reborn mirándolo con esos ojos oscuros.

—Para eso esta echa esta máquina, detecta traumas lesiones y enfermedades mentales.—' todos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

—Podría ser… —'hablo Reborn, los cuatro hombres se quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a los otros, sabiendo de que se trataba.

—Pero no estamos seguros que 'eso' le haya causado la pérdida —'Les dijo Tsunayoshi mirando seriamente, al parecer sabia de que se trataba.

—No estoy seguro al cien por ciento, pero podría ser que 'eso' haya sido una de las cosas que le causo amnesia—'dijo el peli/verde con un leve todo de preocupación mirándolos seriamente.

—Pero ya ha pasado más de un año—'Tsuna miro un poco angustiado.

—De cualquier manera, puede ser ¿no?—'pregunto Reborn mirando a Verde.

—Técnicamente puede que el efecto se haya retrasado, sabemos que hace dos años estuvo con El también, no estoy seguro —

—Bueno, cualquier cosa que le haya causado eso, hay que tenerlo en secreto nosotros cuatro nadie más se tiene que enterar entendido —'les dijo Reborn a todos después de escuchar un si por parte de los otros tres miembros.

Saliendo del lugar Reborn y Verde para charlar en otro lugar más privado y dejándolos a Shamal Tsuna y (T/N) dentro del la enfermería esta ultima dormida (o inconsciente por parte del aparato) nadie se dio cuenta que cierto peinado de piña los estaba escuchando.

—Kufufu así que (T/N)-chan no tiene memoria… interesante—'dicho esto el de ojos bicolor lo cubrió una neblina color índigo y desapareció.

Continuara…

* * *

y tenía que aparecer Mukuro-kun XD

Arigatou(Gracias) X leer ^.^)

Para no hacerla larga No subía porque apenas compre (compro mi mama) el adaptador para la Pc.

Que chico quiere que sospeche que algo pasa en el siguiente cap?

Sígueme en Twitter MisakiKey (?


	4. Chapter 4

Hace cuatro años atrás…

En un na mansión cerca de Milán Italia.

Un joven albino se encontraba comiendo unos malvaviscos en medio de su despacho, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro burlona para ser sinceros. se escucha un leve golpeteo fuera de la puerta de despacho, y la vos del joven se hace escuchar.

—Adelante (T/N)-chan —'Pronunció un nombre en diminutivo cantarinamente'.

Una joven de unos 15 años entro al despacho con cara de seriedad.

—Byakuran-sama, Yuni-sama desea vele en el jardín trasero—'le informa una joven: de pelo magenta largo lacio hasta las caderas &amp; ojos color chocolate tras una media mascara (o antifaz) veneciana, plateada con mariposas negras y una flor de lado derecho dorada: a el peliblanco con una vos sin sentimiento alguno.

El joven se le quedo mirando sonriente mientras se llevaba un malvavisco a la boca.

Agradece a la joven por avisarle, y la joven sale inmediatamente de la oficina.

Se queda viendo unos segundos la puerta por donde salió la muchacha, solo unos segundos que esa sonrisa burlona se desaparece de su rostro y suspira pesadamente para pararse y salir de su oficina sin antes volver a poner esa sonrisa traviesa que tiene.

* * *

(T/N) se despertó algo confundida y soñolienta, miro a todas partes y se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en su cama.

Se levanto, sin antes estirarse para ir directo al baño y darse una ducha.

No savia si salir para tratar de recordar algo de su memoria perdida o quedarse encerrada hasta nuevo aviso.

Pero por otra parte no avía nadie en la mansión, no savia cómo pero sentía cuando había personas a su alrededor, extrañamente no sentía ni un alma en esa casa solo pequeñas que iban de un lado al otro: supuso que eran los sirvientes.

Porque ablando de los otros (los del comedor y Tsunayoshi hasta los niños) ellos tenían un aura más grande y se notaba su presencia a quilómetros (cuando no la ocultaban)

Así que decidió salir a ver el jardín, estaba segura que vio por una ventana rosas negras en el jardín. Y así salió en busca del jardín.

* * *

Cuatro años atrás…

Un joven albino se ocultaba tras las puertas de la salida del patio trasero. No sabía si salir o no ya que la pequeña peli azul no es tan dulce avece que digamos, no es que le tuviera miedo a la pequeña no claro que no pero no quería que lo regañara como siempre, y sabia que lo iba a regañar sabía muy bien eso. Así que decidió salir y afrentar los problemas como todo jefe de la mafia que es: hasta parresia el menor a lado de la pequeña Yuni.

* * *

Ahora la joven yace entada viendo una rosa recién cortada.

No fue muy difícil encontrar el jardín, por suerte no había nadie solo una que otra sirvienta limpiando.

Sentada en el suelo pensando viendo la flor en su mano, no sabe porque pero le gusta mucho esas rosas. De pronto un pequeño dolor atraviesa su cabeza que va asiéndose mas fuerte, se la agarra con una mano mientras la otra deja la rosa en el suelo mientras se recuesta en el césped poca abajo.

Sola en un lugar oscuro y frio, sentada en un mugriento piso recargada en una pared fría y sucia, no te importa mientras estés sola y aislada de todos.

Una sombra gigante separa frente a ti no ves rostro alguno solo mucha oscuridad que te aterra inmediatamente que la ves, esa sombra es la que te persigue siempre, tatar de huir de ella es imposible pero no te das por vencida. Te levantas inmediatamente das la vuelta y corres mejicamente la pared ya no está, sigues corriendo para que no te alcance pues sabes lo que te pasara y no quisieras que pasara otra ves. Correr se vuelve cansado y más lento cada vez que das un paso tú alrededor esta cubierto de rojo y negro, el piso se va desmoronando atrás de ti, tus pasos son más lentos: sientes que no corres rápido.

Ves delante de ti ahora hay unas columnas donde corres cada una mas separada que la otra, ya no puedes correr estas cansada y sudada la horrible sombra que va tras ti se vuelve más espantosa cada vez solo se ven unos ojos y una boca sonriente persiguiéndote, riéndose como si se estuviera burlando de ti pero una risa espantosa que lastima tus oídos, esa risa aguda que se hace fuerte, grave y aterradora.

La columna que vas a pisar se hace más adelante impidiendo que pongas el pie, saltas hasta ella alzando los brazos para poder alcanzarla, y todo pasa en cámara lenta ya mero pero por unos sentiremos te caes al vacio… esa sombra te sigue.

Despiertas exaltada sudorosa y un poco aterrada.

Al parecer todo fue una horrible pesadilla.

Te calmas un poco, pero … donde estas? No estabas afuera en el jardín? Como llegaste hay a tu habitación.

La puerta se abre normal mente dejando ver a un joven…

Continuara…

* * *

Ahhh! HOLA MINA-SAN! Ya llegue con otro cap. ya se, ya se me tarde en actualizar pero tengo mis razones. 1- sin inspiración 2- tengo nuevo cel ''Android'' y me la estado pasando jugando juegos Otome XD

Sin mas bye hasta la próxima, Arigatou por leer.

Mi Twitter MisakiKey


	5. Chapter 5

La puerta se abre normal mente dejando ver a un joven de cabellera negra y ojos azules metalizados con cara de seriedad y el ceño levemente fruncido.

El joven paso la habitación sosteniendo en sus manos un pañuelo con hielos, se dirigió a la joven que yacía sentada mirándolo con cara de desconcierto en su rostro y confusión

La miro unos instantes; no era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera a sí que solo se limito a hablar y le puso en la frente el trapo con hielos, se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos minutos antes de que el de ojos metalizados saliera de la habitación.

Ella por otro lado estaba confundida: que acababa de pasar?, esa era su pregunta pues al ver esos ojos sintió confusión, enojo ,alivio ,amistad? Otra cosa?

Se volvió a recostar sosteniendo los hielos en su frente, ya se sentía mejor de esa pesadilla que tubo. Poco después el joven de cabellos azabache volvió con un álbum de fotos y se lo dio a la joven que estaba recostada.

La joven miro un rato dando a entender que no savia y el joven azabache hablo.

—Es un álbum de fotos que me obligaste a guardar*, tiene los nombres de todos nosotros—

La joven abrió los ojos; cómo? ya se había dado cuenta de eso?, bueno también fue un poco obvia tenía que admitirlo pues se le había olvidado donde estaba, bueno uno la descubrió; no es nada malo? verdad?.

El se quedo mirándola, ella se había quedado en shock un instante, antes de que saliera al azabache de nuevo, ella logro escuchar.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte Sawada**—"Para salir con cara de enojo en dirección a quien sabe dónde y dejando a la joven que estaba sentada un poco confundida: ya había escuchado esa frase antes… pero… en donde?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuatro años atrás

Un joven alvino yacía sentado en el sofá pensando lo que la dulce y linda Yuni le conto sobre la joven sin alma alguna*** que estaba parada tras las puertas.

* * *

-Byakuran, me preocupa que le pueda pasar a (T/N)… tuve una visión y es sobre ella – "el ojilila se sorprendió viendo a la pequeña Yuni sentada en los columpios viendo al piso.

La sonrisa se le borro de inmediato y se puso más serio, si se trataba de (T/N)-chan no iba a ser muy bueno que digamos…

* * *

Bueno si iba a estar con Vongola no iba a ser mala idea pero si iba a perder la memoria recuperada en esos cuatro años futuros no iba a ser nada bueno que digamos y más si eso iba a pasar.

-No voy a dejar que nada le pase a mi hermanita… costó mucho traerla a este universo en cuerpo y alma para que eso vaya a pasar. ****

* * *

Presente

Dos días avía pasado desde que despertó sin recordar nada, no avía salido de su cuarto se sentía mal le dolía la cabeza y tenía ganas de vomitar, el doctor le avía dicho que era un virus solamente nada que preocuparse.

Te paraste para ir al baño mirando una rosa negra que estaba en el forero en el escritorio

Te miraste al espejo te avían crecido las ojeras más de lo normal todavía te dolía la cabeza y te sentías mareada; te enjuagaste el rostro y te mojaste la cabeza para ver si disminuía el dolor, volviste a verte al espejo sorprendiéndote; alguien estaba tras de ti.

Volteaste agarrándote del lavabo con ambas manos

-Kufufufu~ Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos (T/N)-chan-"dijo acercándose a ti el muchacho de ojos bicolor''

-M-mukuro-''Tartamudeas un poco aturdida''

-Te ves indefensa-''dice tocando tu mejilla con su mano debajo del guante de piel'' -kufufufu~ es interesante verte de esta manera-

-Que quieres?-'' preguntas separando su mano de ti ''

-Nada, por el momento-''sale del baño dejando una espesa niebla color índigo tras el''

Te que das un momento en el baño pensando lo que acababa de pasar, después sales ves que no hay nadie en la habitación

Te sientas mirando al piso escuchas unos leves golpes en la puerta, te paras para abrir. Tocas el pomo de la puerta sientes que esta temblando tu mano, abres y vez una figura .

* * *

Lo sé soy malísima! Mirar que dejar abandonada esta historia U.U

Me extrañaron? si? un poquito? casi nada? no? no me acorvada que existías? U.U

Pero bueno ya estoy devuelta! Hola mina-san! Como han estado? Feliz año nuevo, navidad, reyes, que se yo? Hanuca? Cumpleaños?

Bueno primero lo siento por actualizar hasta ahorita pero se me dio por escribir, dibujar y bueno mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

Les quería decir también que esta historia la publicare también en Wattpad y estoy corrigiendo y editando la de Pequeñas estu digo Tonterias y la estoy subiendo a Wattpad mi user es "Misakikei " y también abra otra historia estoy con el primer cap jejeje también PxL y casi misma temática.

La portada es totalmente mia yo la hice, no me quedo hermosa~ La hice en Pain tool sai a puro ratón Death~

Bueno nos leemos Bye!

Mi Twitter MisakiKey - Followed Me~

**(*)** Te imaginas obligando a Kyoya que te guarde algo? (Me imagino que abras echo XD )

**(**)** Lo dice porque no le dijo y tubo que averiguarlo por si solo (cofcofKusakabeccofcof)

**(***)** se refiere que está en un estado tipo robótico o ida que no tiene muchas emociones por el momento o algo así

**(****)** Lo que Byakuran dice sobre los universos paralelos y esas cosas como en el episodio 199 al 200? que Byaku-chan trae a otro Byakuran de otro universo pero convertido en energía que absorbe energía? Algo así pero aquí si funciono claro no traerse a si mismo si no a otra persona


End file.
